things I hate, things I love
by chibi-america-alfred
Summary: this started out as a colab with my otaku-editor, Munching dinosaur, but my friend got into other fandoms and I got tired of writing plot so we will simply be exploring the many possible kinks between England and America! the first chapters suck pretty bad but it gets better. currently taking on requests.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stared down into his whine glass.

"Why can't I just tell him? It can't be that hard can it?" he asked himself.

He walked over to the phone. "No," he said. "You don't want to look desperate." He stared back to the mirror again. "Ugh! I can not take this anymore!" He grabbed his coat and stormed out of his house to clear his head. "Wait", he said, "I forgot to lock the door." He wen't back to his house. He saw a man. He was knocking on the door. His door. "Wait... Is that who i think it is? Yes it is!" He ran over to the man. "ALFREEED~!" He yelled while he ran towards the man.

He latched onto him the moment he saw him, making the other stumble backwards and yelp in surprise.

"Yo, Arthur dude! What the heck?!" Alfred said angrily.

"I need your help with something alfred! The Brit said seriously, looking the other in his eyes!

"Uhm...sure? Alfred said. With what?"

"Dammit" arthur thought. "I have to come up with something."

"Uh eh... Can you.. Open a jar of mayonnaise?" That sounds really stupid arthur thought.

"Dude, seriously?" Alfred asked "oh well, since i'm the hero i will save ya~ hahaha." It made arthur smile to see him so happy. He'd become a handsome young man.

Arthur walked into the house and grabbed the mayonnaise jar from the fridge and handed it to Alfred, who opened it in a matter of seconds.

"That wasn't that hard. What's it for?"

"What's what for?"

"Well the mayonnaise dude! Were you making a sandwich? Make me one too!" The american smiled a puppy dog smile which Arthur couldn't refuse.

"Of course. What kind of sandwich." Arthur wondered to himself how to ask Alfred this. He had been gaining weight hadn't he? Alfred claimed it was all muscle but the brit wasn't as sure.

"Make me an total hero sandwich!" The american said

"Okay" arthur said, rolling his eyes. He began grabbing a sack of bread and some meat and cheese. He all smashed it on the bread and gave it to alfred. "Enjoy" arthur said with a big smile.

"Dude, ya sure it isn't alive?"

"Of course not you git! Why would it be alive!?"

"You never know for sure with your cooking skills," alfred said

"It's perfectly safe!" The englishman huffed, making the most adorable pout the american could've wished for. He never hated Arthur's cooking (completely). He sometimes just pretended it was awful so Artie would make that face for him. He smiled at him and took a large bite. "Thanks anyway Britain!" Britain's pout faded into a smug smirk.

"See! I knew it wasn't bad or alive!"

"Just wait till it reaches my stomach, then it will try to come out."

"tsk" arthur huffed. He made that face again. Alfred smiled.

"Ya know, i've always liked that face you make when i insult your cooking".

"You what?" arthur said.

"Ya know, there's more i like 'bout you"

"Like what?" Arthur asked. He secretly hoped that alfred would tell him he wanted to stop fighting, that he loved him.

"Well, you're accent is cute and so are your eyebrows! I also love it when you say those funny swearwords!" Alfred said half laughing.

"Oh... Is that all?" Arthur asked hanging his head in embarrassment, how could he have expected a love-confession out of the blue like that? He quietly scolded himself.

Alfred noticed the brit shaking slightly and thought he'd made him angry so he quickly tried to think of something that'd boost his pride.

"I loved how you acted tough when you were my big brother. Y'know... a pirate."

"You did huh? Well i like somethings about you too," arthur said.

"Like what?" Arthur just realized what he said, now was the time!

"Well uhh... I just...your nice smile, the way you move and every time I hear your voice I-I just..." Arthur tried to get the sentence past his lips but the words simply refused to go any further than the back of his throat.

Alfred walked closer put his arms on each side of Arthur's head.

"Do you love me by any chance?" Alfred asked, staring directly into Arthur's emerald eyes, making him blush like a tomato. Alfred smiled

"You've kept me waiting Artie." Alfred said. "Wha-mpff..." Alfred's lips crashed on Arthur's, cutting off any response. Alfred moved away to see a blushing arthur.

"You liked it." Alfred said, with a smirk.

"Well, uh..." Alfred claimed Arthur's lips again. Arthur was stunned, he loved him, it is true! Alfred licked Arthur's lower lip, arthur was to stunned to notice. Alfred grew inpatient. He bit on Arthur's lower lip. Arthur gasped allowing Alfred's tongue to enter Arthur's mouth, and soon, a tongue war started between the 2 men.

"Hah, he can't beat a man of the sea like that!" arthur thought.

Oh boy, what was he wrong. Arthur soon felt as if his limbs had turned into jello and gave up, giving alfred the chance to explore the new surroundings. "Mmm" arthur moaned. Soon, alfred wanted more. He moved his hand up arthur's sweater, feeling his chest.

Arthur broke the kiss and caught his breath. The american started to attack his neck, kissing and bitting him. "A-Alfred" arthur moaned. Arthur couldn't resist. He started to unbutton alfred's shirt. Alfred gave his neck a break. He but his hand on arthur's left cheek, and stared into his deep green eyes. Arthur looked back at him and whispered: "I love you alfred."

"I know" alfred said.

"I-it would mean a lot to me i-if you..." Arthur stuttered still not having received a full answer to his feelings.

"Sure, I'd love to be your boy Artie." And with that arthur grabbed america and turned, so that Alfred stood with his back against the wall. Arthur removed his sweater and gave alfred a kiss in his neck, moving up to his ear, right across his cheek, and finally, his lips.

"Mmm, Artie," alfred groaned. "Don't tease me." Arthur grinned. "Get used to it alfred."

Alfred grinned. "Oh, I can play that game to y'know?" He said with a hint of lust.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Arthur said. Alfred unzipped his pants and took them of. Suddenly, alfred picked arthur up and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the-"

"you will enjoy it arthur," Alfred said.

he walked towards the bedroom. He threw Britain on the bed and took his pants of. "Your 3rd leg is showing alfred," england said. Alfred hadn't realized that he was that horny already.

"Well then, let me do something about it," Britain said. Suddenly america was on the bed with england on top of him. England began to kiss his neck again and slowly the kisses trailed down his chest, towards his boxers. Then he stopped.

"Are you sure you want to continue alfred? I don't want to force you in to anything." Then alfred flipped him over. He took arthur's boxers of and stroke his cock. "Mmmnngh," arthur moaned. Alfred put his his head next to arthur's ear and whispered: "yes, since i'm the hero i will take the lead". Arthur grinned. Typical america. America started to stroke England's cock again.

"Mmm. You are really sensitive down there aren't you?" America began kissing England's lil' Bigben. And slowly started to suck it.

"Mmm, alfred aah, do- don't tease me like this ngh, i can't take it."

"Be patient" america said. Alfred bobbed his head up and down the lil' Bigben. "Aah~ america," arthur moaned "please, faster." America granted his wish.

"Ah-aaaaah~" arthur came. It felt so great. Alfred swallowed every single drop. Then, he flipped arthur over, forcing him on hands and knee's. Now it's my turn alfred said. And then, he entered England's tight ass. Arthur's head jerked up and grunted loudly from the sudden and rough intrusion.

"Aaah~ oh yeah, so tight," america moaned. America's lips began kissing Arthur's back and neck up and down while his hips were moving in a slow , but forceful rhythm.

"Ah-ah-ah faster america," arthur moaned.

"Ask it nicely."

"P-please go-go faster america~" arthur couldn't control his voice. Neither could america, if his moans were any indication.

"Ah-anything for you b-baby." Alfred picked up speed. "Ah~" america moaned as he came inside England. Wow arthur panted when he and america dropped next to each other on the bed. That was amazing, america said. Yeah, arthur replied. And soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Haha! I have officially brought my otaku editor to the dark side! she and I wrote this story together. She now has an account here as well! (munching dinosaur) she's also given me a new nickname I'm not very proud of =_="**

**'satan's favorite porn-writer'**

**I also feel kind of sorry for Iggy. Munchy wanted to skip the preparation so he's gonna be sore in the morning. ^_^"**

**there may be a sequel to this coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! HERE'S YOUR PRESENT ALFRED!**

The first thing Arthur noticed when he woke up was the fact that he was damp and sticky all over, the second thing was that he could feel the warmth of another person right behind him as well as a large warm hand on his hip.

The memories of the night before flooded back into Arthur's mind making his face flush and his morning wood press uncomfortably against the mattress.

'He and Alfred... how could he... why didn't he...?' Arthur couldn't even finish his own thoughts as a million thing buzzed trough Arthur's mind, the one most vivid being: when will we be doing it again?

He repeated the events of the late afternoon and evening in his mind, Alfred's wandering hands, he sweet moans, the way his rock hard florida pressed against his... No, now was not the time.

First things first, Arthur didn't want Alfred to wake up to him being a panting needy masturbating mess. He had that much pride left. On top of that, he was dirty, sticky ,and sweaty and it bothered him.

He got out of Alfred's grasp without waking him up and went to take a quick shower. Forcing his his erection to quickly go limp.

He turned the water on and waited for the water to get warm before hoping in and reaching for the shampoo. He washed his hair and went for the liquid soap, scrubbing off all physical evidence of the night before. He turned the water but still felt something warm trickle down his thigh.

He looked down and saw a bit of Alfred's essence was leaking out of his heavily abused hole and he felt blood rush into his bigben for the second time that morning.

'a little couldn't hurt right?' Arthur thought to himself. 'I need to get rid of this now.'

the turned the water back on and turned up the temperature. He snaked his hand in between his legs and pressed one finger against his entrance. He mewled quietly, it felt a little painful, why did Alfred have to rush trough foreplay like that?

"AH" none of that mattered right now. All that mattered at that moment was his throbbing erection and his leaking twitching hole.

He pressed the finger in and used his free hand to stroke his rock hard vital regions.

He felt the cum run over the digit he was fingering himself with and wash away with the hot water that was hitting him.

He found it hard to find his release and tried to push the single digit in deeper, adding a second in a vain attempt to reach his own prostate. He thought of the places where alfred had touched him and the sweet things he'd said.

He finally found his release, moaning out Alfred's name as he tumbled over the edge.

He rinsed himself and turned the water off. He quickly dried himself off, still unable to banish Alfred from his thoughts.

Despite having climaxed just minutes ago Arthur knew London wouldn't calm down until he'd get the sunshine state shoved up where the sun don't shine.

'dear god let him wake up soon!" Arthur thought to himself.

**sorry, short chapter. **

**I'm thinking of letting Artie cosplay as a pirate ^_^**

** please review to tell me what you think! (your grammar sucks and what took you so long are also legitimate comments. I really want reviews)**


End file.
